MIO
by meliruth28
Summary: one-shot drarry 3.764 palabras los amodoro :D


Harry se encontraba yendo al centro comercial con su sobrino, Teddy. Era casi navidad y el pequeño quería ir a ver a santa. A Harry no le agradaba nada estar esperando durante una hora viendo a un montón de niños. Algunos llorando, riendo o haciendo berrinches, pero su sobrino lo valía. Al llegar al principio la fila, se encontró que el supuesto santa, en realidad, era un chico bastante guapo. Delgado, pero no demasiado, ojos grises azulados…esos ojos le recodaban a alguien pero no sabía a quién.

Draco malfoy, por su parte, odiaba su trabajo. Tenía que atender a más de 30 niños cada día. Los cuales solo le decían lo que querían para navidad, fingía una sonrisa, y le daba una muñeca o un auto, depende del sexo que fuera cada niño. Llevaba allí más de 3 horas y media aun le quedaban unas 5. Pero en ese momento apareció un niño al que creía, ya, conocido. Pensó que eran ilusiones suyas y lo ignoro. Lo tomo por la cintura y lo sentó en su regazo.

-que deseas para navidad pequeño?

-un auto de carreras que sea bieeeeeen grande así-dijo abriendo sus brazos

Draco riendo tomo un paquete con envoltorio azul y se lo dio.

-feliz navidad pequeño

Bajo al niño y su padre lo recogió, como hacían todos. Pero al levantar la vista al ver que aún no se habían ido se encontró con un hermoso joven de su edad.

-lo siento, tengo mi descanso en este momento. Volveré alrededor de en una hora. Pueden retirarse.-dijo- menos tu-agrego al ver que ese chico de ojos verdes, bastantes parecidos al de otra persona que amaba, se alejaba.

-s-solo quería decirle gracias p-por lo que le dio a mi sobrino…me debo ir yendo.

-los hombres buenos…también merecen un regalo verdad?-dijo acercándose y en un movimiento repentino tomo a Harry de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia el para tirarlos a los dos en su silla con Harry sobre las piernas. Sin pensarlo mucho lo beso rápidamente, como unos besos de niños, solo un apretón de labios cerrados.

-espera…Potter?-dijo al ver la cicatriz de este en su frente al separarse.

-malfoy? Suéltame maldito imbécil!

-cuidado Potter, está tu sobrino aquí, no querrás asustarlo verdad?

-solo cállate y suéltame

-no

-por qué no?

-alguna vez te dijeron que eres muy guapo para seguir soltero?

-piensas que soy guapo?

-mucho

-pues para mi tu no lo eres. Suéltame-mintió

-pero en un futuro sé que si lo seré para ti.

-como sabes que eso pasara?

-porque voy a luchar hasta tenerte Harry-le beso de nuevo, pero más lentamente cuando se separaron le soltó y dijo- ve a dejar a tu sobrino en su casa y masturbate toda la tarde hasta la 6 de la tarde. Te veo a las 6:30 en aquel café-señalo al frente de la carpa de santa en la que estaban. Sin más se fue por detrás y lo dejo allí, solo. Tomo a su sobrino y se apareció en la casa de Andrómeda.

Y? como les fue?

-muy bien abuela! Santa es muy bueno! Me regalo un auto de carreras muy muuuuy grande!

Pasaron toda la tarde con Andrómeda entre risas y juegos, y cuando Harry se dio cuenta ya eran las 6:25. Tal vez le odiaba aun, un poco, pero no le podía dejar plantado. Estaba seguro de que era gay, había tenido unos cuantos acostones y también había estado con seamus, hasta que terminaron porque él lo había dejado por dean thomas…

Malfoy era guapo, de eso no dudaba, y tal vez, TALVEZ en algún momento de su sexto año se había sentido atraído por él. Ahora tal vez también, pero eso no lo sabía.

Eran las 6:18 y draco ya se encontraba en el café. Por qué lo puso tan tarde? Por qué no le dijo que lo vería a las 6:10? Faltaban aun 12 minutos para que su Harry llegara y él ya se encontraba ansioso. Llevaba desde primer año, amándolo, por eso siempre intentaba llamar su atención de alguna forma. Si se ponen a pensar todo lo que paso en esos 7 años que convivieron juntos, todo tenia sentido. Las peleas, los duelos, el por qué oculto la evidencia de Harry en la mansión malfoy. Pero hay algo que no tenía sentido para él. Por qué Potter lo había salvado de las llamas aquel día? Esa pregunta rondaba una y otra vez por su cabeza.

-Por qué Potter? Por qué?-suspiro- si yo no hubiera sido tan cobarde y hubiera huido luego de que me salvaras en la sala de los menesteres…tal vez ahora sabría el por qué me salvaste…

-todos merece una segunda oportunidad malfoy, incluso tu- esa voz…esa voz la conocía perfectamente

-i-incluso y-yo?

-sip, aunque hayas sido una piedra en mi zapato desde primero. Pero, la verdad, todas las cosas tienen algunas segundas intenciones en la vida…

-a que te refieres con eso?

-que tal vez lo haya echo por alguna otra cosa…

Draco estaba confundido, Potter lo había salvado por alguna otra cosa? Lo amaba, sí, pero a veces era tan confuso…

-háblame claro Potter

-ni yo me entiendo y esperas que te lo explique?

-solo…solo siéntate Potter.

-Harry. Dime Harry

-b-bien…Harry.

-y…¿para qué me citaste?

-solo para hablar…hay algo malo en eso?

-nos hemos odiado toda la secundario y de un día para el otro todo se olvida y vamos a ser amigos que se citan en un café para hablar? Como ya dije, todas las acciones tienen una segunda intención oculta. Peeero esta vez te la voy a dejar pasar.

-bien y que hay de tu vida?-dijo el rubio, claramente nervioso.

-pues…ahí, ayudo a Andrómeda con teddy y…trabajo. Simplemente eso.

-nada más? Sé que estas soltero pero…ni siquiera vas a algún club de vez en cuando para ganarte a alguna chica por ahí?

-es que es eso…no me gustan las chicas…

-así que a potty le van más las varitas que los calderos verdad?

Draco estaba extremadamente feliz, si podría tener alguna oportunidad con su Harry después de todo…ahora solo faltaba conquistarlo

-sí y…que hay de tu vida?

-exactamente igual que la tuya…

-t-también eres…gay?

-sucede algo con eso?

-es…solo que me sorprende ti…no lo se

-igual a mi…bueno, cuando fue la última vez que lo hiciste entonces?

-mmm…luego de que seamus me dejara…estuve con varios chicos más en algunos clubes…debe haber sido hace unas pocas semanas. Y que hay de ti?

-saliste con seamus? Y él te dejo? Dios…no soporto que algunas personas dejen a otras tan guapas…

-que?

-nada…

-nunca me contestaste que paso contigo…

Draco se sonrojo hasta las orejas pero contesto igualmente

-y-yo…soy virgen aun…

Harry se paró y le tomo la fiebre a draco

-q-que haces?

-compruebo si no tienes fiebre

-no lo hagas…

-enserio eres virgen?

-s-si…estuve esperando siempre que mi primera vez fuera con la persona que amo…pero creo que eso ya es imposible…

-amor no correspondido?-asintió- me ha pasado…

-si claro y quien no querría al niño de oro?

-t-tu…

-y-yo?-draco empalideció

-me gustaste todo sexto año…pero tú solo me evitabas…así que también me aleje esperando olvidarte…

-y me has olvidado?-dijo en un tono claramente triste

-creo que si…pero…a veces no puedo evitar elegir a un chico rubio en lugar de uno morocho en los clubes…igual creo que si todavía enserio te "amara" no estaría tan tranquilo ahora.

-oh…

-por qué tan triste?

-nada…

-draco…

-te amo-dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas levantándose para irse

-que? Espera draco! Por favor!

-para qué? Para decirme que no sientes lo mismo pero que podemos ser amigos!? Vete a la mierda Potter! Pero no voy a parar hasta que seas mío y solo MIO!

Sin más draco salió del local y se fue llorando hasta su casa.

Harry se quedó solo en el local viendo a draco hasta que salió de su campo visual. Suspiro. Ya no sabía nada…solo había una pregunta en su cabeza: aun le gustaba draco? Esa pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, hasta que a la noche, por fin cayó dormido.

Un repiqueteo en su ventana lo despertó de su placido sueño. Pero se impresiono al ver a un águila con flores y una carta. Esa ave…solo le pertenecía a una persona…esa que esta en su mente día y noche, tanto despierto como dormido. Se apresuró a abrir la ventana y dejo pasar al ave. Esta le tendió la carta y las flores al instante.

" _Tal como lo prometí, no voy a parar hasta que solo seas mío y solo MIO, Harry…te llevo amando desde primer año, si lo piensas todo tiene sentido desde mi punto de vista. No voy a parar hasta conquistarte, que seamos una pareja…algún día caerás…todos caen ante la insistencia. Te enamoraste una vez de mi…voy a hacer que lo hagas de nuevo. No quemes las flores, por favor, guárdalas en tu mejor florero…quiero saber que aunque yo no te guste, guardas algo mío. Harry…te amo…nunca va a cambiar eso…espero de verdad algún día poder enamorarte nuevamente_

 _Tuyo_

 _Draco malfoy"_

Cuando dejo de leer la carta aun con la flores en la mano vio que el ave aún no se había ido…ósea que esperaba una respuesta…que podía contestarle? Draco le había confesado su amor nuevamente…pero él? Le planteaba sus dudas…no…eso no. Tomo pergamino y pluma y rápidamente escribió

" _no me pidas que no queme las flores…sabes que no sería capaz…menos si son flores tan bonitas. Aunque…me estas tratando de chica malfoy…jajaja bueno. Tal vez…con más insistencia logres enamorarme nuevamente…pero mejor no digo nada más… no quiero darte ilusiones de algo que nunca podría pasar como con seamus…ojala estés bien draco, ayer te fuiste muy mal del lugar y me preocupe mucho…bueno me despido_

 _Te quiere_

 _Harry Potter"_

Draco al recibir la carta suspiro como enamorado, releyó nuevamente las ultimas frases…"te quiere, Harry Potter" le quería…al menos eso era algo, no le odiaba. Y aparte luego estaba cuando decía que si podía tener esperanzas de enamorarlo…pero luego aparece seamus…y ahí es cuando solo quiere encontrar a ese seamus y lanzarle unos cuantos crucios por haberle hecho eso a SU Harry.

Tomo rápidamente un pergamino con una pluma y empezó a escribir

" _sabía que no las quemarías, pero tenía que asegurarme. Y te trato de chica porque…tal vez seas chica. Lo dices en serio? Crees que llegaría a enamorarte? Por favor no me des tantas ilusiones…aunque se que tarde o temprano te enamoraras de mi…es inevitable. Si, llegue bien a mi casa Potter, si bien es llegar con los ojos hinchados y rojos. Tú mismo te comportas como chica al preguntarme si llegue bien…así que no te quejes cuando te lleguen más flores. Si seamus te hace daño de nuevo, dime, quiero saber qué te pasa. Quiero saber que te hace mal y que te hace sonreír, porque créeme cuando te digo, que quiero ser solo yo el que te saque al menos una sonrisa por día. No sabes cuánto te amo Harry…_

 _Tuyo_

 _Draco malfoy"_

Pero Harry no pudo leer nada más. Harry acababa de haber enviado la nota a draco y al instante escucho unos golpes en su puerta. Fue a abrir porque tenía la esperanza de que fuera draco…

Al abrir la puerta se encontró a la persona que menos esperaba…en la puerta se encontraba Seamus. Aquel chico que tanto tiempo estuvo esperando por olvidarlo…ahora se encontraba en su puerta.

-que quieres?

-Harry…yo…venía a disculparme por…

-solo cállate y vete

-Harry…

-vete seamus…por favor

En ese momento el águila de los malfoy se posó en su ventana. **Genial draco…en el momento más oportuno…** -pensó

Seamus corrió a la ventana y tomo la carta de draco

-enserio Harry? Te enrollaste con malfoy? Lo prefieres a el antes que a mí?

-uno: no me enrollé con él y dos: prefiero mil veces a draco que a ti

-por qué? Yo puedo darte todo lo que desees Harry…y el que?

-el me ama de verdad, eso pasa

-Harry…tú le amas?

-no lo sé seamus…estoy confundido…solo vete y déjame para siempre

-pero Harry…

-vete seamus…-Harry no sabía en que momento había empezado a llorar-déjame

-Harry…quiero que volvamos a ser felices…como antes recuerdas?…-seamus se acercó a Harry y empezó a secarle las lagrimas

-DEJAME! VETE CON TU PUTA SEAMUS!-le aparto la mano con brusquedad y le arrebato la carta de draco, echándolo.

Harry se echó en la cama llorando y se puso a leer la carta de draco. A pesar de estar triste y completamente enojado con seamus, sonrió. Tomo pergamino junto con su pluma y garabateo rápidamente

" _por favor, ven a mi casa draco. Número 12 de grimmauld place"_

Draco al leer el mensaje, se preocupó muchísimo. Salió de su casa y se apareció en la dirección dada rápidamente. Al llegar frente a la casa, entro y escucho unos fuertes sollozos que provenían desde el piso de arriba. Subió casi corriendo para encontrarse a Harry tumbado en la cama boca abajo, llorando.

-HARRY!

-d-draco?- Harry se incorporó en la cama mirándolo a los ojos- abrázame.

Draco sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió a la cama y lo abrazo, dejándolo llorar en su hombro, mojando su camisa con sus lágrimas.

Draco le daba unas amistosas palmaditas en la espalda mientras repartía pequeños besos en su cabeza y toda su cara.

-que paso Harry? Me preocupaste mucho…-le pregunto una vez que se había calmado.

-s-seamus…

-seamus? Que te hizo Harry?- Harry hizo un intento por hablar pero las lágrimas aun caían- puedes hablar?-negó con la cabeza- dame tus recuerdos.

Harry tomo su varita del piso y se la llevo a la sien derecha, extrayendo un hilito plateado de esta. Lo coloco en un frasco que había en su estante y le dio a draco el pensadero que había en su habitación.

Draco tomo el pensadero y vertió los recuerdos de su amado dentro de este. Al instante quiso no haberlo hecho. Todo lo que vio había sido horrible. Seamus entrando en la habitación de Harry, pidiendo disculpas. Harry pidiéndole por favor que se fuera. Seamus insistiendo, Harry llorando y gritando enojado…luego esta su águila y…Harry defendiéndolo… salió del pensadero…no quería seguir viendo eso.

-Harry…lo siento mucho…

-por qué te disculpas si tú no has hecho nada?

-sí que lo hice…mande al águila en el momento menos oportuno…

-pero tú no tenías forma de saberlo

Draco se le acerco y limpio con su pulgar una silenciosa lagrima que caía en su mejilla- alguna vez te dije que te amo?

-mmm…solo en 2 ocasiones

-te amo- se acercó hacia el para darle un rápido beso que demostraba todo su amor. Harry se quedó quieto, no sabía que hacer…pero se dejó llevar por el momento y le correspondió, no era capaz de dejar a una persona así…a pesar de que esta persona era su mayor enemigo.

-sabes que aun no me gustas verdad?-dijo cuando se separaron

-lo se pero fue la única manera que se me ocurrió para demostrarte que te amaba. Me debo ir yendo Harry…

-no mientas…hoy es sábado…

-pero trabajo en el centro comercial Harry…

-está bien vete…me quedare deprimiéndome solo…

-Harry…no me hagas esto…

-vete… me quedare solo recordando a seamus todo el día deprimiéndome más y más…a no ser que tenga algo más bonito en lo que pensar…

Draco sin pensárselo mucho se acercó a Harry y le planto un apasionado beso en los labios. Podría haber jurado que había sentido al moreno sonreír mientras le correspondía.

-espero que eso sea suficientemente lindo para recordar…gracias por corresponderme Harry…aunque sea por lastima.

-gracias a ti voy a pensar en esto todo el día sabes?

-y seamus no se pondrá celoso?

-que seamus? No recuerdo a ningún seamus.-draco rio y le dio un último beso.

Apenas draco se fue se tiro en la cama con la pregunta nuevamente en su cabeza…draco aún le gustaba? No lo sabía…aún estaba ese sentimiento de odio hacia el…aunque muy pequeño…demasiado pequeño.

Draco durante su tiempo libre fue a comprar unos chocolates y unas hojas de colores para escribir.

" _sé que estás pensando en mi…lo se…espero que estés bien…y te mando tus bombones favoritos (no preguntes como se eso) como la chica que eres…Harry, quiero que resuelvas pronto tus "dudas existenciales" por favor…no puedo soportar tenerte tan cerca, saber que eres gay, que puedo tener una oportunidad junto a ti…y aun no poder tenerte…por favor Harry…estuve perdidamente enamorado de ti en Hogwarts y lo sigo estando…ya han pasado tantos años y nada cambio respecto a mis sentimientos hacia ti. Te deseo Harry, me volves loco. Recuerda que no parare hasta que seas solo mío así que te recomiendo tener cuidado._

 _Te ama infinitamente_

 _Draco malfoy"_

Harry volvió a sonreír al leer la nota de draco. A pesar de estar en su trabajo, en su tiempo libre, se las ingenió para enviarle la nota. Como mínimo tenía que sonreír, no? Y respecto a sus sentimientos…bueno…no tenía ni idea. Solo necesitaba tiempo. Se puso a pensar un rato y escribió

" _si, tenías razón, estoy pensando en ti. Y la verdad me da miedo saber cómo es que sabias mis chocolates favoritos… bueno. Sobre las "dudas existenciales" no tengo ni idea. Solo necesito tiempo draco…veras, no es fácil. Fuiste mi amor supuestamente no correspondido todo sexto año y al estar junto a ti, sufría, creo que eso sientes tu… no es lindo, lo sé pero por favor draco…solo dame tiempo para asimilarlo. Por favor, podrías venir después de tu trabajo? No te preocupes, seamus no vino de nuevo a mi casa. Solo…quiero verte. Y no es por darte esperanzas, pero todos tus esfuerzos por conquistarme…están haciendo un poco de efecto._

 _Tuyo_

 _Harry Potter"_

Draco se quedó sin respiración con las últimas frases. Enserio estaba resultando? Estaba enamorando al niño-que-vivió nuevamente? Se sentía feliz, completo. No sabía cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido así…pero se sentía fantástico.

Luego del trabajo draco se fue a la casa de Harry, tal como le había pedido. Pero al llegar se encontró con Harry dormido.

No quería despertarlo asi que se acerco a el y empezó a acariciarle el cabello.Luego de unos minutos Harry empezó a respirar entrecortadamente **.** Draco se hubiera preocupado, si no hubiera dicho en un gemido _draco…_

Solo eso dijo, pero basto para hacerle alegrarle el dia a draco. Potter estaba soñando con el…no sabia que soñaba, pero no quería saber. Con que soñara con el le bastaba. No le importaba si le estaba hechizando o… Un sonrojo cubrió su cara al pensar en "eso"…

En serio que intento no pensar en eso pero…su mente no le hacia caso. El resultado? una enorme erección y un Harry despierto por su gemido.

Maldijo entre dientes, se estaba muriendo de vergüenza, pero lo tranquilizo un poco al bajar la mirada encontrar un enorme bulto en los pantalones de su Harry. Si, SU Harry.

-DRACO! N-no me asustes!-dijo tratando de taparse, pero ya era muy tarde.

-lo siento…no quise despertarte

-me hubieras despertado…solo me había quedado dormido mientras pensaba…

-quien era pasivo?-pregunto

-que?-la pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa

-en tu sueño…quien era pasivo?

Harry se sonrojo furiosamente-no te dire…

-dime…quiero saber que es lo que piensa tu pervertida mente…

-te reiras…

-no lo hare…

-enserio?-asintio- pues sácame la respuesta- sorpresivamente Harry se paro y se fue corriendo hacia el baño

-HARRY!- gracias a sus reflejos de buscador pudo agarrarlo por la manga izquierda y sin querer lo tiro al piso, mientras que Harry había tirado también de draco, cayendo este sobre Harry.

Harry se sonrojo furiosamente y trato de levantarse, pero draco al estar sobre el…solo sirvió para tener una nueva ereccion al rozarse contra la de draco.

-si te digo me dejas levantar?

-sep

-y-yo…era yo- de improvisto Harry empujo a draco y se fue corriendo al baño.

Al entrar Harry se miro en el espejo, todo sonrojado y luego hacia abajo…se sorprendio al encontrar un prominente bulto en sus pantalones. Ahí fue cuando lo corprendio, amaba a draco…si no,no hubiera tenido un sueño humedo con el no se habría excitado al rozar su entrepierna con la suya…no estaría pensando en el justo ahora… Salio enseguida encontrando a draco sentado en su cama tapándose la cara con sus manos.

-d-draco?

-harry

-te amo

-que?

-que te amo, draco.

-lo dices en serio Harry? No me des falsas ilusiones, no lo soportaría…

-es enserio draco…no crees que si no no hubiera tenido un sueño húmedo contigo? Nunca te deje de amar…te lo dije, solo necesitaba tiempo para arreglar todo y ya tienes mi respuesta. Te Amo.

-sabes cuantas veces soñé con esto? Tantas que estoy considerando que esto sea un sueño…

-no lo es…tu eres real, yo soy real, esto es real, lo nuestro es real y…esto es real- se acerco y toco tentativamente la erección de draco. Este gimio en repuesta y se acerco aun mas para besarlo.

-te dije que caerías…también como te dije que solo serias mio.

Esa tarde, fuera todo transcurría normalmente, pero en el numero 12 de grimmauld place 2 personas esa tarde se habían demostrado el mas profundo amor que existía.

 _*1 año después*_

Harry arrastraba a draco al centro comercial junto con teddy

-y por que no podía venir Hermione?

-ella tiene el cumpleaños de las mellizas draco, ya te dije…

-pero…

-callate draco

Al llegar frente a la fila teddy fue y se sento con santa. Este le dio un paquete de regalo color verde. Y Harry al tomar a teddy de la mano escucho una voz conocida.

-HARRY!-harry lo ignoro completamente pero era realmente insistente asi que se dio vuelta

-QUE?

-te has portado bien este año?, porque si fue asi tengo un regalo justo para ti…-le tomo por la cintura

-sueltame maldito pervertido!

-no, tu eres mio…no quiero compartirte con ese asqueroso mortifago…

-draco es buena persona, déjame! Y yo nunca fui tuyo tu ya tienes a tu puta seamus-escupio su nombre

-me ha dejado…solo me quedas tu

-no voy a ser tu ultima opcion finnigan

Seamus a respuesta de eso dio vuelta y le beso. Harry empujo a seamus lejos de el, asqueado

-QUE TE PASA!? DEJAME!-salio llorando y corriendo en busca de draco, que para su suerte había visto todo. Pero también para su mala suerte seamus venia detrás de el, le tomo una manga y lo beso nuvamente- BASTA SEAMUS!

Draco se había quedado paralizado al ver todo eso y con el grito de Harry le hizo reaccionar. Mandándole un crucio a finnigan

-te dije que cuando lo viera, le mandaria un crucio

-me acabo de dar cuenta-dijo riendo

-y también te dije que eras SOLO MIO…


End file.
